Wolves
by AnimeLover943
Summary: Wolves is a new guild that lives in Mongolia and were ever they are everthing gets wild' Please read!XD
1. Chapter 1

**I thank everyone for submitting their ocs they were all good and if you would like to know who I picked….PLEASE READ MY STORY!**

An 18 year old mage walked down Mongolia streets. She wore a skirt like Lucy's but it was black, she had a short sleaved dark blue shirt on, she also had a hat on it was black with a dark blue wolf head in the middle, and she wore black converse.

The girl had light blue eyes and a side ponytail that was black.

A 16 year old mage walked next to the 18 year old girl. He had blue-black spiked hair that is swept to the side and he had blue eyes. He wore a half-way white shirt over a black t-shirt and navy-blue pants. He also wore red sneakers and a dark blue jacket around his waist. He has a pair of blue glasses and wears a pair of fingerless gloves too.

A 19 year old mage walked behind the 16 year old mage. He had cobalt eyes and dark blonde hair, and has a bang going down the left side of his face. He wore an unzipped hoodie with a white t-shirt, on the t-shirt was a large grey Wolves guild mark symbol, and he had pants and black sneakers.

A 15 year old mage walked next to the 18 year old mage. She had long brown hair with natural red highlights, kept in curls and Hazel eyes, and her nails were painted purple with little lightning bolts on them. She wore a knee length dress with sleeves, purple and yellow colored. She also wears a cloak over the top that is black with yellow lightning at the bottom and she wears black combat boots.

A 20 year old mage walked next to the 15 year old girl. She had a fur white jacket and she wears a black t-shirt, pants in warm places but wears skirts in cold places, and wears a blue crystal pendent of a dragon necklace. She has silky long black hair that goes to her waist, and she has light blue eyes.

And an another 18 year old mage walked behind the 20 year old. She had light brown hair that was out and had curls at the bottom, and she had icy blue eyes. She wore a white flowy strapless dress that goes up to her knees, she also wears a frilly necklace in black, making the dress look like it has straps, and she Wears white fingerless gloves and has a black ribbon in her hair. She has her right eye bandaged from slavery and wears black combat boots.

The gang of people all walked down the streets.

" Are we almost there" one of the 18 year old mage said.

" Skyla just wait, only 5 more minutes" the 16 year old mage answered pulling out a small map and looking at it.

"Um.. guy's where exactly are we going" the 15 year old mage asked.

" we are going to the guild" the 20 year old mage yelled.

"Geez you don't have to yell, Saya" the 15 year old mage mumbled.

" what was that, Ichigo" Saya asked acting like she didn't know what Ichigo said.

" Guys just shut up for a second" the other 18 year old said with a smirk on her face.

" Why don't you, Yuriko" Skyla said with a anime vein on her head.

" we are here" the 16 year old mage announced loudly.

" you don't have to yell, Fang" Yuriko said.

" Tristan, come on let's go somewhere away from these girls" Fang whispered to the 19 year old while walking away with his hands in his pockets. Tristan followed Fang. " I heard that" Ichigo yelled.

Skyla ran to the guild doors and ran inside.

"I'm Home" She yelled.

"Skyla, shut up" Yuriko said walking past her.

" make me" Skyla said

" you want a fight" Yuriko asked.

Skyla didn't answer.

" So you don't want to fight huh, little Skyla" Yuriko teased.

" What did you call me you" Skyla said turning around in rage.

Ichigo ran up to a door and opened it.

" Juya, we're back" Ichigo said sticking her head into the room.

" Ahh welcome back Ichigo" A old mage said walking towards Ichigo.

She wore a red dress with black stockings and black boots.

" Where are the others" the old mage asked.

" well Yuriko and Skyla are in the guild fighting as usually and Tristan and Fang went some where" Ichigo said rubbing her head. " Skyla stop fighting know" the old mage said as she walked over to Skyla. " ye-s-s master Juya" Skyla said bowing. Yuriko stood there laughing.

"Yuriko that goes for you too" Juya said.

" Yes master" Yuriko said bowing her head.

" Now girls how many times have I told you to quit fighting" Juya said.

" about a mil- Skyla was cut of by a loud explosion.

"Run" Juya yelled.

"Ahh" the girls screamed.

"where's Saya" Ichigo asked worried while running.

"I'm over here" a voice said.

Cliffhanger sorry I will submit later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here is another chapter of Wolves! C:**

" I'm over here" a voice said.

"Saya" Skyla said in a confused tone.

" Yep I'm Saya, now come here" Saya said.

Everyone ran over to Saya.

"Saya where were you when we were inside the guild" Ichigo asked.

" Well I was taking a walk around the guild, then there was a loud explosion. I saw huge thing attacking everything so I ran over here and hid from the giant thing" Saya said.

"Saya how did it look like" Yuriko asked.

" Well it is hard to describe it so you'll have to see it yourself" Saya said.

"Juya-san" Another voice said approaching to the girls.

" Fang, Tristan good timing" Juya said.

" what's going on, all we heard was a loud explosion and then we came running over here" Tristan said.

" No really knows" Skyla said.

" Well forget about that right now because I have a plan" Juya said.

"what's your plan" Saya asked.

" Well first, Skyla is going to run over there and create a destraction then everyone well be hiding, and once the beast comes running to Skyla, then all of us will attack" Juya said.

" What why do I have to create the destraction" Skyla said confused.

" Because, you idiot, your most likely to die" Yuriko said and pused Skyla.

"Hey" Skyla said starting to yell.

" Yuriko that is not the reason, it is because she is a very strong wizard" Juya said.

" Yeah I'm a strong wizard" Skyla said and then she stuck her tounge at Yuriko.

"whatever" Yurkio yelled.

" ok now go, Skyla" Juya said.

"Yes Master" Skyla said then she ran a disappeared from the forest.

" we are depending on you" Juya said out loud.

Everyone took there spots and then hid.

" Hello" Skyla said in a scared tone.

" RRRRRRRRRRRR…." A voice said in a deep tone.

"Come out where every you are…Please" Skyla said still in a scared tone looking around.

" that idiot, no one says that to a monster" Yuriko said.

"RRR… Get out of here" the Deep voice said again.

" you heard the thing, let's get out of here" Ichigo said trying to run away, but Saya stopped her.

"….." Skyla paused.

" RRRRR….I said get out of here" the deep voice as a giant arm swung at Skyla.

Skyla quickly jumped up. " Now guys attack" Juya said signaling everyone to attack.

"Shadows make Shadow tiger" Fang said making a shadow tiger appear.


	3. Chapter 3

A giant Shadow Tiger apperead infront of the monster.

The tiger jumped and climbed up on the monsters arm.

The monster swayed the shadow tiger of its Giant green arm.

The tiger then fell flat on the ground.

" Ugghh.. You" Fang growled.

" Water Dragon Slayer.. ROAR" Skyla yelled as she sprayed water on the monster.

The monster held its hand in front of it's face and blocked the water and then it swayed its arm and hit Skyla.

Skyla flew backwards.

"SKYLA" Everyone yelled.

The monster had green fur or skin and had brown pants and horns.

"ELFMAN" A bunch of voices said.

The monster turned around.

Skyla jumped up from the ground and turn to look at the people.

Everyone else stared at the people.

The people standing there were…..

**Sorry cliffhanger! Sorry haven't wrote on any of my stories for a long time you probably know why if you check my homepage or whatever you call it. Well I am trying to write all of my stories up to 10 chapters.**

**Well bye until the Next chapter! :D**


End file.
